This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Most multi-channel protocol standards have requirements to ensure that the transmitter (TX) lane-to-lane skew is within a specified level, in order to ensure that most of the receiver (RX) de-skew (e.g., multi-channel alignment) processing is for misalignment that results from transmitting the multiple signals in parallel from the transmitter to the receiver, e.g., over different traces. As data frequency rates increase, it becomes more difficult to achieve desired levels of inter-channel alignment.